I lov yu
by bl789
Summary: Rei and Shizuya. They are dating, but do they love each other.


"Isn't Mamoru-can cute like always?" Shizuya commented from where he was laying on the bed. Rei got mad again and got up, searching for his clothes that were on the floor. "Mad?" Shizuya asked when he noticed this.

"You always talk about her," he stated as he grabbed his shirt, "I'm pretty sure you and me are the ones sleeping together, not her."

"God, are you jealous?" he smirked. This wasn't the first time it had happen, but he just couldn't help to like this part about him.

"I'm leaving." he announced, fully dressed.

"See ya' at school tomorrow."

Rei had to admit to himself that he liked to have sex a lot, especially with Shizuya, but he'll never admit that aloud, never, especially to him. He always got mad at how much Shizuya always said her name, it was sometimes annoying, he wasn't really the jealous type, but he just couldn't help for it to happen.

"Oh Rei-chan," he heard a voice from the kitchen, it was Shizuya's older brother Mitsuya, "something wrong?" he asked as he noticed that he was carrying a frown instead of a smiled.

Rei smiled, "Mitsuya-san," he said surprised, "no, thanks for asking, are you here to visit Shizuya?"

"Mm, that's good, and yes" he nodded, "I heard that our parents were going on a trip and left him alone, so I decided to check on him, and make him company, but I don't think he needs my company." he smiled again, not really surprise that Rei was here.

Rei blushed; there was a chance that he already knew about their relationship, he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"I have to get going, excuse me." He headed to the door, and closed it behind him.

"You wanted something brother?" came a voice from the stairs.

"Oh my sweet little brother," he squealed, running toward him, but stopped half way, "you know I don't appreciate you hurting the brother of one of my friends."

"I didn't hurt him," he said as he zipped his pants zipper up, and stepped in the kitchen, "I'm still going out with him."

"He doesn't act like it."

"He tries to hide it, and succeeds." Shizuya responded as he grabbed the milk inside the refrigerator, and poured it on the plate that already held the cereal.

"Do you love him?" Mitsuya asked. "I don't want to see any of you getting hurt. So answer truthfully."

Shizuya paused, he didn't answer him, he ignored him as he ran back up the stairs and hid in his room. _**Did**_he indeed love him?

He heard a shout for him to get changed into appropriate clothes and go down stairs; they were going to visit the shop. He did so.

"You know, it seems to me that he likes you, Rei- chan I mean." Mitsuya started the conversation in the car.

"You know, it seems to me the he thinks of me as another guy he's sleeping with." Shizuya stated looking out the window. He knew that Shizuya was the player type, and he knew that he dated many guys at the same time, and in so really didn't held any pity when he said such things and this morning.

"Well, now that you say that, hhhhhh- san informed me that lately he hasn't brought any guys home 'cept you, you know."

They talked a little more and the Shizuya realized it that he indeed love him and that he must love him back.

"Shizuya wait!" Mitsuya shouted at the boy who was running toward the shop, a first for him. For some reason Shizuya had come with the idea that Rei was there.

Shizuya opened the door he wasn't.

Next day at school the first thing that Shizuya did was grab Rei out of the classroom and talk to him outside in the room.

"What is it?" Rei asked as he took out a smoke. Shizuya really never tried to stop him.

"I love you." He rushed as he said it.

"What?" Rei dropped his cigarette.

"Don't you, I mean love me?" he nervously stated, his was shaking so much he was tempted to curse.

"Yeah." He smiled. It was Shizuya's turn to be surprise; it had been so long since he had seen the other boy smile.

They both skipped school and headed to an arcade, after that they returned to Shizuya's house.

It was the first time that Rei topped, but Shizuya was okay with it, as long as his newly stabled boyfriend never cheated on him.

"Hey Rei I love you." Shizuya said warmly as they finally finished. He smiled at Rei that was now by his side.

"Yeah, me too." He smiled back.

And then it came to Shizuya, how did his brother ever find out about Rei's feelings before he did.

Hey it's been a while since I wrote for V.B rose. I need the new volumes. Anyway reviews, critics, and comments are always appreciated. I'll be dedicating my time fully to PoT from now on.


End file.
